A Clouded Mind, the Godly Wind
A thick storm approached the town of Gaisen, where Masayoshi stationed himself. Walking through the town, he glanced up watching black storm clouds pour in. Turning to a small coffee shop, he motioned himself inside. "Oi, what can I get ya kid?" asked the shop owner leaning over the counter to Masayoshi who was hanging his hoodie on the coat rack. "Can I get a Black Coffee, two sugars." he asked taking the seat at a stool infront of the counter. Running his fingers through his hair, he kept a stern look on his face. "I can't go back, and I don't know how much longer I can stay here...." he thought to himself. The man placed a cup of coffee infront of Masayoshi and went back to his duties, before another man entered the coffee shop. "Oi, what can I get ya kid?" he repeated to the new customer. Sitting down, the young man gently asked for a cup of tea and a copy of the newspaper. The clerk turned back to the machine and went to work on the order. Sipping his coffee, Masayoshi's eyes panned to the new customer in the shop. He was a tall young man with messy hair and a brown jacket. "Hey, sky's are looking brutal huh?" Masayoshi said trying to start conversation and get his mind off his own problems. Shrugging off Masayoshi, the young man drank his tea placed before him seconds before and scanned the newspaper in front of him. Giving a frown, Masayoshi was displeased with the mans rudeness. Going back to his coffee, he took a sip before sensing a change in the air. A loud pitched wail filled the air, causing him to drop his coffee. Quickly standing up, he saw the man next to him react just as much. "Is this guy--?" he thought before hearing the scream again. Dropping a few bills on the counter he charged out the door, only to see the other guy run out after him. Running alongside Masayoshi, the young man gave a sneer. "Who are you?" he asked stopping in his tracks. "Tell me...." he said sternly creating a large bow of Spiritual Power on his hands. Stopping and turning back to the young man, Masayoshi contemptibly said "I am a Lost Soul" before his body dropped to the floor. Only to a non-spiritually aware beings eyes it looked like the body just dropped. To the young man, he saw another body jump from Masayoshi wearing a black outfit and carrying a katana. "Shinigami!" the young man though being shocked at the sight. The Truth With a stern frown, the young man quickly aimed up his Spiritual bow and fired towards the jumping Shinigami. "You're in my way." the young man said as the arrow skimmed Masayoshi's back. Feeling the spiritual powered arrow slice into his skin, he quickly spun around and glanced down at the young man. "Who are you?" he asked griping the handle of his sword in its sheath. "My name is Kitano Tenmangū, I am a Quincy of the highest caliber." he said closing one eye. Following this, a burst of reiryoku surrounded him blinding Masayoshi. As he regained his vision, he looked on to see Kitano in a formal white attire. "Haha, a Quincy. I didn't think they still existed." Masayoshi exclaimed withdrawing his zanpakuto. "Hado #54 Haien!" he called unsheathing his Zanpakuto and firing a purple blast of reiatsu from it. Flying towards Kitano, he immediately reacted. Using some sort of agility technique, he quickly darted around and dozens of after images in his place. Appearing behind Masayoshi, he quietly spoke "Fumiishi". With split second timing, he charged an arrow and fired it point black behind Masayoshi. Glancing back, a large circular and clear barrier erected behind him. "My Kido is a little rusty, but its at the point where a Quincy is merely small pestilence. Griping his Zanpakuto tighter, wind began to surround the blade. "Hado #58. Tenran" he called before quickly spinning. Blasting 180° around him, a arc shaped wind blast knocked Kitano backwards. Flipping towards the ground, Kitano slid across ripping the knee's on his pants. Stopping mid-slide he quickly stood up and a bow once again formed in his hand. "Mein Gott....." he uttered as a circle appeared right under Masayoshi. Pulling on the cord of his bow, he let go and an arrow shot up from under Masayoshi slicing through part of his shoulder. "Gah!" he announced falling to one knee, his Zanpakuto dropping to the floor. "What the hell was that..." Masayoshi thought trying to reach for his Zanpakuto. Pulling out a small silver tube, Kitano tossed it towards Masayoshi's Zanpakuto. Landing between his hand and the handle of the sword, the tube exploded knocking away the blade. "Not today." Kitano said pulling up his bow. This time, the arrow formed at the bow instead of from another point. Letting go, the arrow began to spiral at Masayoshi at full speed. Rolling to the side, Masayoshi readied his Zanpakuto and began to exclaim the word "Shik-" before being cut off by a large sound. A screech filled the air, as the sky began to rip apart. Multiple large heads ripped through, wearing white masks with large narrow nose. "Gillian's!?!?!" Masayoshi exclaimed. Turning away from Kitano, he quickly Flash Stepped away with his sword drawn. "Hey, where not through." Kitano said using the Quincy form of Flash Step, Hirenkyaku to keep up to Masayoshi. Grasping his sleeve, he quickly pulled out a small tube with a blade of Spiritual power stemming from it. Watching as Kitano went to slice at him, Masayoshi quickly unsheathed his Zanpakuto. The metal of his blade struck against the Reiryoku-made blade creating a loud crackle. "Let me do my job!" Masayoshi called as wind surrounded his blade. "Hado# 58. Tenran!" he called forcing his blade down onto Kitano throwing the latter towards the ground. The Battle in the Skies Flying upward towards the Gillian with his Zanpakuto drawn, he quickly wave his hand over his face. A Knight-shaped mask appeared along his face with a spike protruding from the forehead. A dark colored Spiritual Power surrounded him as he slammed into the mess of Gillian. Letting out a booming scream, the Gillian he rammed quickly fell to the ground. Lifting up its long narrow head, its mouth creaked open and a large black sphere began to charge. Firing the sphere, a wide ranged beam shot forward towards Masayoshi. Pointing his Zanpakuto forward, the mouth area of the mask began to crack open. He quietly muttered "Feel the Mellow Breeze, Hachiman". The blade surged with black colored Spiritual Power and grew in length. Moving his hands, two broad blades appeared in his hands. Quickly slicing through the Cero, he charged through and sliced vertically down splitting the Gillian in half. The Gillian that were left standing all opened their mouths and began to charge multiple Ceros. Each of them firing at Masayoshi, he couldn't react fast enough to dodge or block them. Suddenly from out of nowhere dozens of large circles appeared in the air before Masayoshi. "Mein Gott...." was lightly heard by Masayoshi as hundreds of arrows poured out and split up the incoming Ceros. Continuing to fly, the arrows ripped through the Gillian at once- clearing the skies of any activity. Slowly walking from behind Masayoshi, Kitano was surging with black colored Spiritual Power. "So, what are you gonna do?" Masayoshi said with his head turned to the right. His Zanpakuto, still in Shikai making him ready to strike. "Your different than a regular Shinigami, that mask.... its almost like your-" Kitano said before Masayoshi cut him off. "a Hollow...." Masayoshi said. "I gave into the darkness in my heart, and because of that I lost everything." Masayoshi said as the mask disappeared off his face.